A Leap of Faith
by Glittercat33
Summary: Peter Parker was spiraling. Fast. But it was all going to be ok, at 6:45. Secret Santa gift for Don'tCryCraft6473!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Secret Santa gift for DontCryCraft6473! Ironically, it might make you cry, just a little heads up. I hope you like it! I'm a bit late but enjoy!_

 ** _*Trigger Warning*_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel._**

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

09:52 HOURS REMAINING

Tonight was the night. Peter had chosen a Thursday, at exactly 6:45 PM, specifically because May worked late on those nights. He had been planning this day out for many months now, until every little detail was worked out.

The day itself wasn't much different than any other. He sat with Ned and MJ at lunch, and he talked more than usual. His "goodbye" at the end of the day did seem a little bit more final than it normally was, but neither of his friends thought much of it.

His friends had noticed Peter's sudden change in mood, from emotionless and closed off to what had seemed to them as genuine happiness. They didn't mention it, however, as they thought that Peter was just getting better. He had been struggling with his depression for a long time, so it was nice to see Peter feeling better.

04:23 HOURS REMAINING

Peter had one more task before actually completing the deed. Sighing gently, Peter picked up the pencil in his shaky hand, and began to write.

03:38 HOURS REMAINING

He picked up his letter, reading it over. The tear stains on the paper smudged his neat script, but Peter found it to be better that way. As his English teacher would say, "it added to the feel of the story." He wondered what she would think about his letter. He liked his English teacher, but it was never his best subject, in fact Peter had failed it last semester.

His grades started to slip about a month ago, and, naturally, Tony was on top of that immediately. Peter's suit was taken away, but of course that wasn't the problem. He just didn't have the motivation to actually study or do any of his homework.

Peter knew he needed help, as many do, but he didn't want it. Not when he was so close to his goal. Sighing, Peter neatly folded his letter and sealed it in an envelope, grimacing at the foul taste of the seal glue. He tucked the note away under his Aunt May's pillow, for her to find when she came home. And with that, Peter was off.

03:00 HOURS REMAINING

Of course, he had plenty of time left before completing his task. Peter also had his list of things to do.

The first stop on his list was the Thai restaurant. It wasn't the same without May by his side, but it was good all the same. Peter left a big tip for his waitress, and was on his way to the next stop.

02:41 HOURS REMAING

He swung by the corner store, which had reopened last week after all the destruction. Peter bought a hot dog and a churro, leaving his extra change with the owner.

02:29 HOURS REMAINING

Saving his snacks for the last stop, Peter made his way to the new Avengers Compound. But, rather than going in, Peter just leaned against the wall. There was no way he could face them, not like this. He slid down the wall into a sitting position, letting a few stray tears leak from his eyes. He sat like that for awhile, letting himself get lost in time.

00:57 HOURS REMAINING

Peter sat up abruptly, checking his phone. It was 5:48 PM, which meant he had less than an hour left before he had to finish his task. Peter started on his way back to the city, taking the subway to get to his final destination.

 _Meanwhile..._

At the Avengers Compound, Bucky had been watching Peter through one of the security cams. He saw the young hero break down completely, sad and alone, and in desperate need of help. Bucky knew what was going on. When Peter got up to leave, Bucky immediately went to follow him. Leaving a sticky note on the counter for the rest of the Avengers, Bucky left in search of the spiderling.

Peter stealthily climbed up the side of a building, and sat on the roof. Pulling out his hot dog and churro, Peter watched as the sun went down, which could very well be his last sunset.

00:23 HOURS REMAINING

After stuffing the last bit of churro into his mouth, Peter stood up. He checked the time again. 6:22 pm. As the clock ticked down, seconds dragged on into minutes. Minutes dragged on for what felt like hours, making Peter more antsy as his patience wore thin. He began to wonder if 6:45 would ever come. Peter paced back and forth on the rooftop, checking the time every 30 seconds or so. He had no idea that he was being watched.

Bucky had followed Peter to the rooftops. The former assassin watched the younger superhero with a careful eye, ready to swoop in at any moment, if necessary.

Peter knew when his time had come. He shuffled his feet closer until his toes were dangling over the New York City traffic. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped.

* * *

 _There'll be another short chapter don't worry! I'm not that evil XD_

 _DontCryCraft I hope you enjoyed it and had a very happy holiday!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! Part 2 is up before the deadline I'm so proud lol_

 _Its really last minute but the only talent I have is procrastination soooooooooo_

 _Still a secret Santa for Don'tCryCraft6473! Enjoy!_

 ** _I don't own Marvel._**

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

 _Peter knew when his time had come. He shuffled his feet closer until his toes were dangling over the New York City traffic. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped._

Bucky watched Peter get closer to the edge, until he was practically teetering off the side of the building. When he jumped, Bucky sprung into action, diving off his perch to save the young hero. Bucky tackled the spiderling midair, holding him close to his body. Within seconds, both Peter and Bucky were on the ground.

Bucky was unharmed, thanks to his quick thinking and survival skills. Peter was unconscious, but other than that he seemed okay. Bucky picked up the younger superhero, slinging him over his shoulder and escaping into the night.

Back at the Compound, Peter had been brought into the hospital wing. With Bucky's short explanation and Tony's gratitude, life carried on. Once the spider themed hero had woken up, he was bombarded with questions. But Peter had no idea what had happened. One minute he was free falling toward a NYC street, the next he was lying in a hospital bed, virtually unharmed.

"Pete... how do you think May would feel if she had lost you? Or your friends? Or _me?_ "

"I'm really sorry Mr Stark. But I just didn't want to live anymore, it was just too hard."

"Kid, I know it's hard sometimes, but people need you. The citizens need you, your friends need you, your aunt needs you... hell, even I need you. You are loved."

"T-thank you, Mr Stark."

After more explaining, and lots of talking between Tony and Peter, Bucky was called in. He stood in the doorway, staring at Peter.

"Um, Mr White Wolf, I just wanna say, thanks for saving my life and everything," Peter said, managing a small grin. "I uh, I'm glad you didn't let me fall." Bucky gave a quick nod, smiling a bit at the spiderling.

"Great! Now _you_ are gonna call your aunt, I'm sure she's worried sick about you. Let her know that you're going to stay here at the Compound for the next few days, but she can stop by to visit if she wants." Tony handed Peter his phone, and all was okay again.

* * *

 _Sorry its so short and last minute lol_

 _Happy lateish holidays DontCryCraft6473!_


End file.
